Sunset Shimmer/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer getting mad EG.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Sunset "You're never gonna bring me down" EG2.png|Film Sunset Shimmer sings her heart out EG2.png|My Past is Not Today Sunset Shimmer vinyl record face close-up EG2.png|Friendship Through the Ages My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Sunset is a complete mess EG3.png|The Science of Magic Sunset "I'm sure there will be more" EG3.png|Film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Sunset Shimmer singing "I say embrace the magic" EG4.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Tales of Canterlot High Sunset Shimmer starts dancing flamenco EGS1.png|Dance Magic Sunset "I'd be able to see Chestnut's memories" EGS2.png|Movie Magic Sunset Shimmer looking at Starlight Glimmer EGS3.png|Mirror Magic My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Twilight's computer display success message SS5.png|Mad Twience Sunset Shimmer racing through the rain SS6.png|Monday Blues Sunset Shimmer and Ray being affectionate SS7.png|Pet Project Sunset Shimmer winking at Pinkie Pie SS10.png|The Art of Friendship Poster for Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore SS11.png|The Canterlot Movie Club Twilight Sparkle and Sunset singing back-to-back SS13.png|Get the Show on the Road Sunset Shimmer chewing on a large leaf SS14.png|Epic Fails Sunset happily walking through the mall SS16.png|Good Vibes My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together :Seasons: 1 • 2 Sunset Shimmer "Rise of Tirek was awesome!" EGDS2.png|A Fine Line Sunset Shimmer in the fencing club EGDS4.png|Queen of Clubs Sunset Shimmer stops viewing her friends' thoughts EGDS5.png|Overpowered Sunset Shimmer finishes the exam EGDS6.png|The Finals Countdown Sunset "Flanksy" Shimmer winking at Rarity EGDS9.png|Display of Affection Sunset Shimmer smirking at the fourth wall EGDS11.png|Super Squad Goals The Rainbooms on their tour bus EGDS12.png|Road Trippin Sunset Shimmer holding message in a bottle EGDS13.png|X Marks the Spot Sunset Shimmer "who's with me?" EGDS17.png|Unsolved Selfie Mysteries Equestria Girls leaving the school EGDS22.png|The Last Day of School Sunset and Twilight listening to AJ's song EGDS25.png|Five to Nine Sunset "we decided to go to a movie instead" EGDS26.png|So Much More to Me Sunset "tell me what you need!" EGDS34.png|Game Stream Sunset "I'm supposed to have lunch" EGDS37.png|Schedule Swap Twilight and Pinkie at planetarium party EGDS38.png|Twilight Under the Stars Mane 6 throw a surprise party for Rarity EGDS40.png|FOMO Sunset Shimmer "wind in our hair" EGDS41.png|I'm on a Yacht Sunset Shimmer looks puzzled at Rarity EGDS44.png|Festival Filters Sunset Shimmer "all the bands hang out" EGDS45.png|How to Backstage Sunset showing off her festival wear EGDS46.png|Festival Looks View of front of the security line EGDS47.png|Five Lines You Need to Stand In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending :Seasons: 1 • 2 Rarity modeling a new cape EGDS12a.png|Best Trends Forever Mane Seven looking at "Dazzled" poster CYOE2.png|Fluttershy's Butterflies Sunset Shimmer talking to Timber Spruce CYOE3c.png|Text Support Sunset Shimmer glaring at Rainbow Dash CYOE4.png|Stressed in Show Sunset Shimmer trying to parallel-park CYOE5a.png|Driving Miss Shimmer Sunset Shimmer holding the single boot prop CYOE6.png|Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot Sunset Shimmer "ten seconds to set change" CYOE7.png|All the World's Off Stage Sunset Shimmer "so glad we picked you" CYOE8.png|Constructive Criticism Sunset Shimmer "the pressures of life" CYOE9c.png|Opening Night Equestria Girls and friends at after-party CYOE10c.png|Happily Ever After Party Sunset Shimmer still sleeping CYOE11a.png|Wake-Up! Sunset Shimmer ready to play CYOE12a.png|The Last Drop My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Sunset Shimmer smiling warmly at her friends EGFF.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Photo of Sunset stretching her smile EGROF.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Sunset Shimmer winks at Flash Sentry EGSB.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Sunset and Pinkie as dynamic duo EGSBP.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Season nine The Last Problem Princess Twilight flying over a white screen S9E26.png Twilight and characters on purple background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 44 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 71 pages 2-3.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2013 MLP Annual 2013 page 1.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 2.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 3.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 4.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 5.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 6.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 7.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special Equestria Girls Holiday Special cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special alt cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special Hastings cover.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 1.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 2.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 3.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 5.jpg Other Nightmare Knights issue 3 cover A.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 3 cover A textless.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 3 cover A uncolored.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 3 credits page.jpg Merchandise SS in package official.jpg|Official picture of her toy in its packaging. Sunset Shimmer masquerade toy.png|Official picture of her toy with a different comb in slightly different packaging. Sunset Shimmer package back.jpg|Back of the packaging. SS outside package.jpg|Official picture of her toy opened, with mask and comb Sunset Shimmer toy Through the Mirror line.jpg|Sunsest Shimmer, from a Walmart-exclusive "Through the Mirror" toy line. Masquerade Playful Ponies first set.jpg|Sunset Shimmer's toy amongst some others Cutie Mark Magic Sunset Shimmer doll.jpg|Cutie Mark Magic figure Cutie Mark Magic Sunset Shimmer doll packaging.jpg|Cutie Mark Magic figure in packaging. Cutie Mark Magic Sunset Shimmer Fashion Style doll.jpg Cutie Mark Magic Sunset Shimmer Fashion Style doll packaging.jpg Wave 11 Blind Bag Sunset Shimmer.jpg Wave 11 Sunset Shimmer collector card.jpg POP Starter Kit Sunset Shimmer.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls in box.jpg Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks fashion set.png Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks fashion set packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Sunset Shimmer Time to Shine doll packaging.jpg|Sunset's gone half angel. Rainbow Rocks Sunset Shimmer Time to Shine doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sunset Shimmer doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sunset Shimmer doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Motocross Bike and Sporty Style Sunset Shimmer.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games Motocross Bike packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Wondercolts dolls.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sunset Shimmer doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sunset Shimmer doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sunset Shimmer doll back of packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Sunset Shimmer doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Sunset Shimmer packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Sunset Shimmer doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Sunset Shimmer packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Sunset Shimmer Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Sunset Shimmer Everyday packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Sunset Shimmer Beach figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Sunset Shimmer Rollin' Sushi Truck set front.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Sunset Shimmer Rollin' Sushi Truck set back.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Sunset Shimmer Rollin' Sushi Truck packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Movie Collection set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Movie Collection packaging.jpg Mane Seven Equestria Girls Classic Doll Assortment lineup.jpg Equestria Girls Classic Style Sunset Shimmer doll.jpg Equestria Girls Classic Style Sunset Shimmer doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover sideview.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games Region 2 DVD Cover.png Friendship Games Shout! Factory poster.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games Book cover.png Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine book cover.jpg Equestria Girls The Legend of Everfree book cover.jpg Equestria Girls Forever digital single cover.jpg Sonata Dusk, Siren's Call card MLP CCG.jpg My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg My Little Pony (mobile game) Gameloft picture of My Little Pony mobile game with Sunset Shimmer.jpg|Gameloft official screenshot from Facebook Mobile game EG-themed loading screen.jpg|Sunset Shimmer appears in the My Little Pony (mobile game) loading screen. The Fall of Sunset Shimmer tasks.png|Sunset Shimmer's first quest. Sunset Shimmer album page MLP mobile game.png SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Closeup.jpg Sunset Shimmer MLP Mobile App.png|Playing the Ball Minigame SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Balloon.jpg|Sunset's arrival. SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Welcome.jpg|Sunset lives in Canterlot now! SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Closeups.jpg Sunset Shimmer playing constellation game MLPMobileApp.png Sunset Shimmer Flying game MLPMobileApp.png Sunset Shimmer Flying game Win MLPMobileApp.png SunsetShimmer Applepicking win MLPMobileApp.png Sunset Shimmer playing Apple Picking Mobile App.png Octavia and Sunset Shimmer (MLP Mobile Game).png Sunset Shimmer surrounded by Octavias (MLP mobile game).png Mobile game EG-mirror themed loading screen.png Promotional MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 1.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 2.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 3.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 4.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 5.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer revealed.jpg Equestria Girls second movie poster.jpg|The Equestria Girls promotional poster. EQG3 Promotional Image.png Friendship Games Facebook promotional image.png MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook.jpg Science Sunset Facebook promo.jpg Miscellaneous Choose Sunset Shimmer CYOE.jpg Sunset Shimmer (early version).png|Artwork of Sunset Shimmer's human form used in the Equestria Girls toy line Sunset Shimmer EG website art.png|Sunset Shimmer on the Equestria Girls website Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Fashion Set.jpg Friendship Games Sunset Shimmer artwork.png Sunset Shimmer Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Sunset Shimmer School Spirit artwork.png Friendship Games Sunset Shimmer Sporty Style artwork.png Equestria Girls Minis Sunset Shimmer promo image.png Main cast and Sunset Shimmer pony silhouettes EG2.png Main cast and Sunset Shimmer human silhouettes EG2.png Equestria Girls Digital Series Sunset Shimmer official artwork.png MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 1.png MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 2.png MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 3.png Sunset Shimmer getting mad EG.png|Equestria Girls Sunset "You're never gonna bring me down" EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Sunset "I'm sure there will be more" EG3.png|Friendship Games Sunset Shimmer singing "I say embrace the magic" EG4.png|Legend of Everfree Sunset Shimmer starts dancing flamenco EGS1.png|Dance Magic Sunset "I'd be able to see Chestnut's memories" EGS2.png|Movie Magic Sunset Shimmer looking at Starlight Glimmer EGS3.png|Mirror Magic Sunset Shimmer and Ray being affectionate SS7.png|Summertime Shorts Sunset Shimmer "Rise of Tirek was awesome!" EGDS2.png|Digital Series Sunset Shimmer smiling warmly at her friends EGFF.png|Forgotten Friendship Photo of Sunset stretching her smile EGROF.png|Rollercoaster of Friendship Sunset Shimmer winks at Flash Sentry EGSB.png|Spring Breakdown Sunset and Pinkie as dynamic duo EGSBP.png|Sunset's Backstage Pass